closed spaces
by krizue
Summary: His smile faded as he leaned forward, the heat from her body mingling with the waves flooding through him. Her eyes were wide..." Akane and Ranma's first real kiss as the result of one of nabiki's plans to get rid of the crazyness that follows them


**So here it is, another short cute drabble, I ****hope you guys like it**

"Are you sure this will work, they will leave us alone?

"Off course" Nabiki answered with a grin plastered on her delicate features

"Or it would get us killed…"

"One or the other little sister " she answered "now run"

Ranma closed the door behind him pushing Akane inside " we shouldn't have listened to my sister, all she cares is the money " the blue haired girl said with a clear annoyance tone in her voice

Everything was confusing, how did they end like that? Oh, maybe the crazy fiancées trying to kill her, or the nasty stalkers trying to get to her, and keep her away from him. Yeah the week started like a normal one in the streets of Tokyo, off course in the district of Nerima normal meant early fights, running late for school, seeing a man turn into a woman, a girl into a cat, and a duck, there was always a duck following the cat….

She was thinking in everything but the current situation, trying to ignore how close their bodies were, it is obvious that the janitor closet is not going to have a lot of space, she remembered, it all started early that morning when both Ranma and Akane were at each other throats arguing about how they ruined the others life, Nabiki, being the smart girl she was saw an instant solution to all of their problems, after a lot of trying, she finally convinced them, they would act like a couple and kiss in a place where the illegitimate fiancées could see the show.

How would that help? Well that was simple, people will stop following and attacking them, seeing that they both had made up their minds. At least that's how it sound in Nabiki's words, she was after all a master in convincing others, even if the actual ideas weren't good

As is to be expected in their own little world, things weren't as smooth as planed, after sharing a brief, chaste, sweet but false kiss at the Furikan's gates, they were running for their life, being followed by an horde of jealous people.

She was pulled off of her thoughts when she heard Ranma clearing his throat, the girl looked at him and got lost in his intense blue eyes.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he murmured softly, too caught up in her beauty, in her presence, in the moment to pretend that she meant nothing to him, that the previous kiss, the false kiss, meant nothing to him.

The things he was thinking scared him, or maybe the fact that he wasn't denying anything was the most shocking thing, he was used to these fights inside his head, a part of him wanting to show her all he felt, the other shouting for silence, he was a man! He wasn't allowed to be vulnerable, to show those kinds of feelings, being attached to someone was a weakness, and clearly Akane was his.

And It was eating him inside not being able to pour everything to her, just let the words come out of his mouth and wait for her to answer; the thing was, life wasn't good with him, it always had something under it's sleeve waiting for him to make a move, just to crash everything we wanted or cared; it was the ways things were in Ranma Saotome's life, he didn't want Akane to suffer.

He blurted the words without thinking, then he slapped himself mentally for being such a fool, although it was not really his fault, ok, maybe it was, just that he was tired of waiting and keeping all inside.

She was silent in response, fear of the unknown, fear of the emotions rollicking through her body, those tingling sensations all over her spine; and desire, she could not deny the desire coursing alongside as well , all of it kept anything she may have said in reply unspoken. His smile faded as he leaned forward slightly, the heat from her body mingling with the waves flooding through him. Her eyes were wide with that mixture of fear and desire, but she could not tear her gaze from him and she could not deny the unsteady, heavy beating of her heart as he moved in closer.

She wanted this, she wanted to hear that kind of words out of his mouth, she wanted him to say that to her, she was sick of being left out, the usual 'kawaiikune' tried unsuccessfully to fill her mind, trying to erase what he just blurted, she was thinking in everything that happened between them in the past two years, how her life changed after meeting him.

His lips parted, and she felt his breath rushing over her. She stopped thinking and decided to let go, and just feel. Her lids fluttered close just a moment before his mouth descended upon hers. And in the sensuous feel of his lips there was the same passion-drenched intimacy of their kiss moments before, but overwhelming her now was his sweetness, the softness and gentleness with which he captured her mouth.

He deepened the kiss, ensnaring his fingers into the wildness of her blue hair. And she was lost in him - unmindful of their purpose, of what they were originally doing. She was aware of only him … the heat, the scent, the feel of him. When he suddenly pulled away, she was filled with a sense of desolation and her entire being cried out for the return of his lips.

In that exact moment they heard a wolf whistle and turned to see the door completely open and a pretty big audience looking at them, Nabiki holding the door open was smiling as several girls and boys turned to leave, leaving just tree unhappy faces, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga who was about to burst into tears.

The couple looked at each other embarrassed and untangled themselves from the other's arms

" I didn't know you both could act" Nabiki said leaving the couple alone to deal with the upcoming battle.

**Yes****, the**** ending, I thought in something more sweet or something, but the Ranma world is not like that, so…**

**Please leave your opinion, CONSTRUCTIVE ****criticism,**** just click the 'go' button**


End file.
